


Takodana Rain

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Kid Fic, Maternal Instinct, Maz is not buying any Jedi nonsense today thank you, Sickfic, Space Pirates, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: Maz is trying to run a safehouse and pirate stronghold, here, and she really doesn't need a certain tiny, child gaurdian of peace and justice in the Republic scaring her patrons away and making her deal with those pesky maternal feelings, but if she's learnt anything in her two-hundred-odd years, it's that nobody ever said the universe was fair.  At least, no-one with any sense or degree of life experience.





	Takodana Rain

Maz wasn’t exactly sure what kind of Jedi she had been expecting when the cry had gone out among her patrons, who were suddenly scrambling to make themselves scarce – probably an imposing, bearded male human, handsome but not particularly bright, she thought to herself wryly – but she was pretty karking certain it hadn’t been a mop-haired, sniffling _kid_ barely up to her waist, soaking wet and shivering from the pouring rain of Takodana’s seasonal thunderstorms.

 

She found herself breaking into a run from her dignified stride, and she’d shrugged off her battered jacket before she’d even reached the child. It would be way too big for him, and the sleeves were slightly damp from washing dishes, but it would be quite a bit better than his coarseweave robe, which looked like it had absorbed enough water for a nerf to drink its fill. Up close, she could tell his green skin was flushed with fever – he had probably caught some virus on another system before he’d reached her castle, but the weather would have made whatever it was quite a bit harder to ignore with that idiotic Jedi stoicism of theirs.

 

Still, the kid was trying – shooting her his best serenely disgusted look and ignoring her proffered jacket while kind of obviously swaying on his feet.

 

Maz rolled her eyes. Fine, she would appease his dignity. Folding her jacket over her arm, she bowed politely, taking a few steps back from him (and his rather basic-looking, but nonetheless undoubtedly lethal lightsaber). “Master Jedi. What exactly brings you to my refuge?”

 

He eyed her warily, clearly not convinced by her sudden change in tone. “Searching for a bounty hunter, I am, Ma’am, and wish I do to stay here the night. For my food and lodgings, the Republic will pay.”

 

 _Ma’am_. That was sweet of him, but what in the seven Corellian hells were the Jedi doing teaching this boy his manners and then sending him on a dangerous solo mission? She eyed below both of his rather prominent ears. No sign of a braid. Either he was a youngling, which she highly doubted, or …. did they not know that they had knighted a child?

 

She had thought that the Force was supposed to give these people insight.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about _that_ , Master,” she said cheerily, “the first three nights are free of charge. Now come! I’ll take you to your room.”

 

There was just the slightest commanding edge to her voice, there, and she hoped the kid had gotten the message – _I’m going to mother you either way, but you might prefer not to lose face in front of a room of hardened criminals_. For a moment, he looked as if he were going to take offence at the authority in her tone, but then he suddenly had to stifle a series of hacking coughs that shook his entire body, and visibly changed his mind.

 

“Appreciated, that would be.”

 

(Maz was pretty sure that he had well and truly stopped scaring anyone by now, but she sure wasn’t planning on bringing that up.)

 

“Then follow me!”

 

She set off, rough blue jacket still draped awkwardly over her arm, pausing every now and then to make sure the child was still keeping pace. He seemed somewhat uneasy as she led him deeper into the castle, not that she could blame him, and his shivering was getting worse in the cold, damp air away from the crowded, sweaty cantina front-room, so she turned and steered him into a guest room sooner than she had planned on doing.

 

It was small and dark, but there was a decently soft mattress on the floor, stacked with blankets, and some kind of red cloth tapestry hanging on the wall.

 

“Your lodgings, Master Jedi,” said Maz, only half sarcastic. “I suggest you take off that robe of yours and let it dry. Borrow this for the meantime -” she handed him her jacket “- and get straight into bed. I’ll bring you a warm meal soon.”

 

The kid was indignant again, bless his heart, and was probably about to protest, but she shushed him and bent to place a cool hand on his forehead. “That’s not good, either. _Onto_ that mattress, Master Jedi. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Grumbling, he did as he was told, though she noticed he kept his lightsaber clipped to his belt. He practically melted into the blankets as soon as he had clambered under them, and Maz could have sworn she heard a feline whimper of contentment as she turned to head into the kitchen.

 

Nevertheless, he remained awake long enough to call out and turn her around before she reached the threshold.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

She folded her arms across her chest. “That’s Maz to you, I think, Master Jedi.”

 

“Maz,” he repeated sleepily. “My thanks, you have.”

 

He was fast asleep before she could ask his name in return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, Yoda was about equivalent of thirteen or fourteen here, but biologically in his mid-to-late twenties or roundabout.
> 
> Maz's charactisation was something I with struggled here, and I'm still not entirely convinved I managed to get her down, but - *shrugs*. People tend to change somewhat over more than seven centuries.  
> Any reviews that you could spare would be very much appreciated!


End file.
